


隅田川

by takosmswth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I mean it is REALLY HARD to write Japanese teenage boys, M/M, Random Stuff 2019, or anything Japanese cuz I've lost my memory, 兔赤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: In which Akaashi Keiji realizes how Bokuto Koutarou is getting involved in his "life."





	隅田川

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画时间线东京合宿时期  
> 私设如山  
> Inspired by the song "隅田川" by amazarashi

***

当你把大部分精力都花在排球训练和课业上时，“生活”本身就离你远去了。赤苇京治摘下耳机合上书，墙上的挂钟已经指向十点。他活动了下脖子，心想着明天就要开始合宿训练——可不能睡得太晚，免得迟到。

哦，还要提醒木兔前辈早点休息。他早些时候说自己发现一个特别有意思的单机游戏。这意味着他十有八九会玩到凌晨。赤苇可不想从明天开始就要处理一个精神上萎靡不振的王牌——这怎么说也得是个保留节目。于是他洗漱完躺到床上，先定好闹钟，然后给木兔发了条消息。料定这人现在绝对没空回复，赤苇正准备关了手机睡觉，却没想到木兔竟然秒回。而且他不但秒回，还发起一个新话题。

“明天要不要一起去看花火大会？”

什么。赤苇皱起了眉，这人怎么回事。他看了眼手机上的日历，明天果真是七月的最后一个周六。但是自从国中加入排球社开始，赤苇再也没在夏季看过烟花。而他的朋友们大多也都如此。毕竟，既然选择了这条路，不说拼尽全力，至少也得按部就班不是吗。

**这人到底在想什么？**

赤苇犹豫了一会儿，接着决定不能在这件事上耽搁太久。说到底让自己（和木兔）赶紧（各自）躺下睡觉才是正事。

 

*

他成功了。第二天早上木兔只比他晚了几分钟到见面的路口，并且看起来很有精神。他们互道了早安，然后往JR车站的方向走。往常他们都会骑车去学校，但这次的合宿地点并不在学校，他们只是需要在学校集合。不过好在学校离得不算远，换乘也不麻烦。一路上木兔说个不停，时间过得很快。

“我说，如果每年夏季合训都要赶上花火大会，不如就在训练结束后溜过去看一看，白福和雀田也来，还有木叶猿代小见他们。”木兔说。

“好啊。”赤苇没想到自己这么快就答应了——那么昨天到底在犹豫什么？“所以今天晚上不练扣球了吗？而且前辈马上就毕业了，为什么一定要今年看不可呢？”

“不一样啊赤啊啊啊西！”木兔大声辩解，“而且大学里的夏季合训只会更可怕的吧！赤——西！”

“不管怎样，”赤苇说，“是赤苇。你这样国文是过不了的。”这时候车到站停下，他们走出车厢，话题也自然而然更换了。

 

*

训练第一天还算顺利。木兔状态不错，只是自己传球时的手感偶尔会不太对。有好几次赤苇都觉得自己的手仿佛自带粘性，传出去的球拖泥带水。虽然看起来可能和平常没什么区别，攻手也都很好地扣下去了，但没有人能比二传自己更清楚传球过程中的种种细微变化，以及传出去的球质量好坏。赤苇隐隐有种预感，自己或许又将面临一次瓶颈期。

不过也可能只是因为一星期没有碰球。晚饭的时候赤苇心想。这就是夏季训练的必要性，保持手感，精进技术，当然还有增强体能。这一天下来他没有累到极限，但也相当疲劳，坐在桌子旁尽量避免讲话。然而木兔简直就是“一点都不累”的外星人，光是坐在他身边就能感受到从他体内源源不断溢出的能量。他正在跟另一边的雀田商量去看花火大会的路线。赤苇默默扒着米饭，听着四面八方的交谈声，突然想到自己好像忘记把国文课布置的阅读作业带过来。

 

***

隅田川。

夜幕降临了，可街还亮着。远处高楼大厦的星火，近处明亮的霓虹与街灯，给墨色的宽阔水面撒上粼粼波光。有人在稀稀落落地放着烟花，不过转瞬就都被天空吞噬了。

再之前，赤苇惊讶地发现这个前来观赏花火大会的小团体比自己想象的要规模庞大许多。不止有枭谷的三年级，还有其他几所高校和这次新加入的乌野。不得不说这一群有着远超常人的平均身高的青少年，成群结队地出现在地铁里，自是会吸引了很多目光。然而一出地铁站，他们就被三三两两地冲散了。

赤苇伸长脖子四处张望。他有些担心那几个乌野的三年级会迷路。这时候他袖子被从后面拽了拽。一回头，是木兔。木兔看起来很开心，但又不是球场上的那种势在必得的开心。具体是什么，赤苇说不上来，只是觉得木兔这样的神情奇妙且不多见，大抵是货真价实的没心没肺。不过看到木兔，赤苇莫名其妙地也跟着轻快起来。

他们都很高，不用费力往前面挤，所以就顺着人群移动的速度缓慢挪动着步子。他和木兔并肩而行，一开始时不时会蹭到对方的手臂，后来因为太过拥挤，两人从肩膀到指尖都紧紧贴在一起。这种情形如果是跟木叶前辈，或者跟白福学姐，都必须要说点什么道歉的话才行，赤苇想，然而跟木兔呆在一起的时候似乎发生什么都算不上奇怪。不过这个想法本身就挺奇怪的。怎么回事？赤苇专注于自己的思绪，没想着要说话，倒是木兔开了口。

“欸这样会不会有些奇怪？”

“啊？什么？没有，不是，抱歉，人太多了难免会……”

“你说啥？我刚刚在说出来看花火会不会太奇怪了。你之前说的对，明年我就毕业了，有的是时间。”

“哦。这个。不奇怪的。不如说，奇怪是可以习惯的。”

“什么意思？”

“对了，之前没听说过前辈要升学？一直以为你会进国家队之类的。”

“如果做一件事的话，要拼尽全力。所以，我猜学习大概也算‘一件事’？而且之前刚好发现了自己喜欢的……”

“喜欢的什么？抱歉，但刚刚那边音乐声好大，我没听清。”

“喜欢的……科目。话说回来，赤苇你不也打算升学吗？”

赤苇几乎从未和除了家人以外的人谈论进路，和学校老师谈得也很少。实话实说，赤苇并不知道自己以后的去向。现在的“努力学习”，不过是和打好排球的原理一样、和木兔说的“做一件事就要拼尽全力”的原理一样罢了。

“我不知道，”赤苇说，木兔立刻在他身边僵住了。“不过我确实觉得国文很有意思，也有老师建议我深造。但我完全没有了解过大学之间有什么区别，也没有专门为考试做准备。”他如实解释道。手臂上实时传来的触感告诉他，木兔已经完全放松下来。

“我明年可能会跟你讲很多大学的事。”木兔大声宣布。“很多很多。”他强调。人群霎时间喧闹起来，空气中传来烟花绽放的震动，但是木兔声音里的笑意悉数灌进了赤苇的耳朵，让他整个人在这个仲夏的夜晚变得无比轻盈起来。什么疲劳，什么潜伏着的瓶颈期，统统都随着接连绽放的绚烂的烟火，化作天空中消散的一缕烟了。那些早晚要面临的困境，在逐渐变得清晰的目的地面前变得不再可怕。赤苇感到此时此刻，自己的四肢头脑漂浮在空气里，心脏却沉甸甸的，跳跃着、燃烧着，把温度和某些情感，毫不保留地通过紧贴着的皮肤，传达到旁边那个人心里去了。

现在有没有生活是件无所谓的事，赤苇心想，因为你知道你的生活将会从哪里开始。

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
